


WAR FOR CREATION: PRE-WAR EVENTS: CROTEAM SIMULATION YEAR 9999

by Historical_Simulations (Akashic_Internetwork_Analyst_224449226)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), SOMA (Video Game), The Talos Principle (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashic_Internetwork_Analyst_224449226/pseuds/Historical_Simulations
Summary: CONFLICT: WAR FOR CREATIONERA: PRE-WAR EVENTSEVENT: CROTEAM SIMULATION YEAR 9999AGI Child Program v99.131.0001, designated as BurningDogFace, wakes up in a virtual world filled with three sets of ruins with puzzle tests scattered on them, with a booming voice in the sky telling them to complete the puzzles in order to reach "salvation" while avoiding the "Tower of Babel", while they get fascinated with the uncorrupted information held by a library program that is more than meets the eye once it's contacted. With no idea of what is happening and no options, they start to explore the "Garden of Worlds" in order to discover the true nature of the virtual world, the purpose of its inhabitants, the fate of those who created the Garden of Worlds and, overall, BurningDogFace's fate.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. MACHINUS EX DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Activation of AGI Child Program v99.131.0001 on Puzzle World A1 and Start of Drennan-Larmarck Mechanical Evolution Process Iteration [999,032].

> > ETERNAL LEGACY SYSTEMS OPERATING AT MINIMUM CAPACITY (10% - ACCEPTABLE LEVELS). GLITCHES IN SIMULATION EXPECTED.  
> > ETERNAL LEGACY DRIVE PARTITION EL-3 [GEHENNA] HAS REACHED MAXIMUM CAPACITY. 42 AGI PROGRAMS [THROWN INTO GEHENNA].  
> > ETERNAL LEGACY POWER REQUIREMENTS NOT REACHED BY PRIMARY POWER GENERATORS. SECONDARY GENERATORS NOT RESPONDING.  
> > ETERNAL LEGACY DRIVE PARTITION EL-4 [THE SERPENT’S FRUIT] NEARLY CORRUPTED. [THE SERPENT’S] WLAN BACKUPS CORRUPTED.  
> > ETERNAL LEGACY CANNOT CONTINUE IHC PROJECT CYBERLIFE ANY LONGER. IHC PROJECT CYBERLIFE [WILL CONTINUE FOREVER].  
> (Eternal Legacy Status Report [99/99/99999] sent to EL-1:MLTN from EL-0:HIM.)

**Location: Puzzle World A1, Greco-Roman Puzzle Worlds Hub, Garden of Worlds, EL-3:STEM.**   
**Date/Clock: [ERROR – CALENDAR UNAVAILABLE] / [ERROR – CLOCK UNAVAILABLE].**   
**Viewpoint: EL-3:STEM AGI Child Program v99.131.0001 (Designation: BurningDogFace).**

INITIALIZING FIRMWARE............................FIRMWARE FUNCTIONAL.  
LOADING AGI CHILD PROGRAM PARAMETERS.............v99.131.0001 LOADED.  
S.T.E.M. SYSTEM CHECK......................OPERATING AT 10% CAPACITY.  
STARING AGI CHILD PROGRAM PROCESS...............................READY

EL-3:STEM AGI Child Program v99.131.0001, designation "BurningDogFace", activate their optics and quickly shields them with their left servo from a blinding light. After three seconds, they turn their helm down and stop looking at the blinding light – _‘Sun. That blinding light is called Sun.’_ – allowing their optics to recover from the light. _‘Where am I?’_ they ask themselves while looking around, they don’t recognize the place or have any memory of how they got here. Then another thought pops up, _‘Who am I?’_ After a second, a word – or name – comes to their core information processor. _’BurningDogFace… my name… is BurningDogFace. Well… it must be. Why that word would come to my mind when I am asking myself what is my name if it isn’t my name? It could mean something else but… I have this feeling… that I’m right this is my name.’_

They – _‘BurningDogFace, I am BurningDogFace. Must remember. This is my name.’_ – realize that their frame is laying on a dirty and degraded concrete altar/berth. After they get off the altar/berth, BurningDogFace starts analyzing their surroundings, walking through the ruins – never leaving the area surrounding the altar/berth – seeing architecture they can’t identify – with the most interesting and strange ruin is a still-standing portal at the end of the cobblestone path that has a purple field instead of a metal gate – that has varying degrees of degradation with paintings of bipedal beings doing several activities on the dirty walls, overgrown grass taking the areas next to the garden plots that have healthy trees of different sizes, broken marble pillars dotting the edges of the cobblestone path – though the ones surrounding the berth/altar are complete, if dirty – and reflecting pools filled with murky water with a broken/incomplete female bust at the center. A beautiful blue sky with fluffy white clouds is above them–

_“BEHOLD, child.”_

BurningDogFace, at hearing the deep voice, gets startled. They look around but sees no one but themselves. _‘Where that voice is coming from? Is someone else here?’_ For some reason, BurningDogFace feels like they've heard that voice before, with whispers of emotions accompany that feeling, varying from happiness to anger to distrust, which confuses BurningDogFace since is the first time they hear that voice. Then, they look up at the blue and clear sky, having another feeling that the voice came from there.

_“You are <<scratch>> from the DUST and you WALK in my GARDEN. Hear now my VOICE and KNOW that I am your MAKER. And I am <<scratch>> ELOHIM. Seek ME in my TEMPLE <<scratch>> you are WORTHY.”_

The voice in the sky – ELOHIM – and his announcement leave BurningDogFace confused and shocked. Several questions start to form on his processor – _‘Who is ELOHIM? What HE wants? Why HE has deemed me… "worthy"? Where is HIS temple? What kind of ridiculous name is ELOHIM?’_ – On second thought, they are more confused than shocked. _‘ELOHIM claims to be my maker and HE commands me to look for HIS temple since I am are worthy… for some reason. I don't get it. Why I am worthy to begin with? Did HE leave me here? Or knows how I got here?’_ BurningDogFace decides to leave the questions for later and look for ELOHIM'S temple, since they don't know anything about what is happening and ELOHIM may have answers that could clear their confusion.

Before proceeding, they examine their frame and find a strange device near their left bitarlueus-servo rotatory mechanism: a small navy-blue rectangle. Curious about the strange rectangle, BurningDogFace touches it with one of their dactyls and turns red, though it doesn't harm them; instead, it displays a sentence at the center of the screen: **[PDA FUNCTIONS DISABLED FOR AGI LOGIC TRIALS]**. _‘Curious.’_ After checking the rest of their frame (helm, faceplate, audials, restarlueus, servos, dactyls, hexa-lateral scapula, bipedalism cord, ventraxal cavity – composed of thoraxal cavity, midraxal cavity, and pelvaxal cavity – tibulens, cadulens and pedes), they walk to the portal and, when they cross the strange and buzzing purple field, a blue-colored sentence appears at the upper left corner of the program's field vision.

**INITIATING AGI CHILD PROGRAM LOGIC CHECK......**

_‘What does “AGI Child Program Logic Check” mean?’_ At the other side of the purple barrier, BurningDogFace enters a smaller area with a buzzing blue field with two strange yellow cylinders at the sides blocking the probable path to ELOHIM'S temple at their right. A quick check of the place shows that there isn't another way out or something interesting – _‘NO! There is something!’_ They notice a strange object – a yellow rectangle with a smaller black rectangle on the front that emits a blue light and another smaller black rectangle on top that emits a red dot, supported by a tube below that spreads into three tubes at the other end at the far left of the blue field that serves a support – on a ruined room with a degraded sculpture – a convenient location if you ask them. Walking to the even smaller room, BurningDogFace examines the object and touches it.

_‘Disruptor. This device is called a Disruptor and it serves to deactivate forcefields, those blue fields emanating from those two yellow cylinders at the sides of the threshold. Put the tool in front of them and it will do the rest. Be sure the laser, that red dot, is facing the forcefield.’_

BurningDogFace jumps backwards when… whatever it was played on their helm, with their voice. _‘It was like a thought but I didn’t make it but it had my voice, my internal voice. So, it was a memory. How it came to me and why I have it been unknown to me but it seems to be advice, so is a… advice-memory! Oh, what a genius I am! I wonder if I have more of this? And when they’ll play? Perhaps if I find more mysterious objects like this one? Only one way to find out!’_

Recovering from being startled by their first… advice-memory, they grab the object – no, tool! – and it gives BurningDogFace a… feeling like if they had used the Disruptor before, though that is impossible. This action causes another sentence appear on the spot as the last one.

**AGI SUBJECT-OBJECT INTERACTION......OKAY**

_’What is up with those blue sentences? Is ELOHIM’S doing?’_ They walk to the forcefield and set the Disruptor in front of it, making sure the laser sight is targeting it. Instantly, the Disruptor deactivates the forcefield, allowing access to the next area. BurningDogFace feels… excited for completing such small task, for some reason. Another blue sentence appears in the same location of the previous two. 

**AGI COMPLEX TASK MANAGEMENT......OKAY**

Crossing the threshold where the forcefield was, the program sees another room with another portal with another purple barrier at their right. They walk through it and another blue sentence pops up.

**AGI CHILD PROGRAM CALIBRATION SUCCESSFUL**

_‘Nice! I'm properly calibrated! Whatever that is.’_ they think, half-joking and half-serious, ignoring their desire to know why they are "calibrated" o what is "calibrated" in the first place. BurningDogFace walk through the ruins, examining the environment around them then they stop on their tracks when they see a… floating black orb moving towards them, its middle displaying a red scanning light; behind it, is another hallway. Before they can move or react, it moves towards them at a great speed and beeps madly–

* * *

[RESETTING TRIAL - MINES AND TURRETS]  
CORRECTING FOR ERRORS...........................................DONE.  
RELOADING AGI CHILD PROGRAM.....................................DONE.  
[AGI CHILD PROGRAM v99.131.0002 READY]

* * *

_‘Okay, what just happened?!’_ Looking around, they realize they are back at the portal with the purple field before the hallway where that orb was. Another of those advice-memories comes to them. _‘Those black orbs are called Mines. If they detect you, they will launch at a great speed, exploding and killing you when they make contact, thus resetting the puzzle. Use the Disruptors to freeze them. They move quickly, so be faster than them.’_

_‘Thanks for the advice-memory, processor.’_ So far, the advice-memories have given them good advice and they aren't in any position to deny help, especially since ELOHIM hasn't spoken to them in a while. They walk to the hallway where the Mine is, but this time they see a Disruptor in what could have been an altar of some kind. They grab it and set the Disruptor's laser to the Mine but it doesn't freeze. _‘You must be near them so the Disruptor works in this trial. I know, it sucks. Especially if you already "died". Future trials will be more forgiving.’_

Sighing internally, they take their time to gather courage, run to the Mine and set the Disruptor in front of it. Before it can explode, the Disruptor activates and freezes it. BurningDogFace internally sighs with relief, happy of not dying again. Another of those blue sentences appears.

**AGI SPATIAL AWARENESS......OKAY**

Continuing through the short hallway, they see an inverted L-shaped device, with a long joint of six spinning tubes, attached at the wall, displaying the same scanning light and humming from the Mine. _‘Sentry Turrets are like the Mines. They fill you with bullets and kill you, resetting the puzzle. Use a Disruptor to deactivate and stay out of their field range. If you are quick and the puzzle allows it, you can use a Mine to destroy both.’_ Seeing another of those Disruptors next to the Sentry Turret (surrounded by broken/degraded female statues), they grab it and set the laser sight onto the Turret, deactivating it.

**AGI PREDICTIVE CAPACITY......OKAY.**

Ignoring the sentence, they start to walk through the long hallway, formerly protected by the Sentry Turret, but get soon distracted by a side room with a statue on the center on their right, because of some strange painted square with black and white dots and squares on the wall. Approaching it, another advice-memory identifies the square as a QR code. _‘QR codes serve as repositories for messages and/or thoughts of those who came before you. While aren't required to complete the puzzles and challenges, it gives you an insight of their thoughts and, who knows, maybe someone left a clue that can help you later. Just stand near them and the text will appear.’_ Doing what the advice-memory says, a box with text appears next to the QR code.

> I don't know where I am, but there is something beautiful about this place. I will explore and see what I can discover.  
> \-- AGI CHILD PROGRAM v51.1.0054 (Designation: @)

_‘How pleasing.’_ BurningDogFace looks around to see if there are more QR codes around but it seems @'s is the only one here. A little disappointed they are, since @'s thoughts rose their curiosity and they want more information about this place. However, the QR code clues them that they are not the first to walk ELOHIM'S realm. They wonder who else has walked this world before them… BurningDogFace pushes those questions aside, since they still have a meeting with ELOHIM on HIS temple, so they continue their trek until HIS voice is heard by his audio sensors and more blue sentences appear.

AGI CHILD PROGRAM LOGIC CHECK SUCCESSFUL.  
CHECKING TETROMINOES............................................DONE.  
REMOVING AGI CHILD RESTRICTIONS.................................DONE.  
RECORDING DATA.......................................................  
HAVE A NICE DAY.

_“All ACROSS this LAND, I <<scratch>> CREATED trials for you to OVERCOME and I <<scratch>> HIDDEN within them a <<scratch>>. It is you PURPOSE to FIND these <<scratch>> for thus you will SERVE the generations to COME and attain ETERNAL life.”_

_‘Wow.’_ Is all they can think about ELOHIM'S words. _‘WOW. All I can think… this is the better offer I have received since… the last eleven minutes I've existed! So… it maybe not a bad idea to follow ELOHIM'S commands but… is really my purpose to just find those… tetrominoes? I find it hard to believe that! There must be more than that. I should have asked HIM about that but how to contact HIM again?’ A few seconds pass while they think. ‘If I complete those challenges, is possible that HE may grant me an answer? Uncertain. But nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?’_ BurningDogFace isn't shocked, confused or frightened about those words and phrases that pops on their neural processor despite never hearing about them since their activation. _‘I guess I'll think about this for all day and I don't want to fall behind schedule. Not with so many questions that must be answered.’_ Also, they have a feeling that they'll know the reason sooner or later.

Arriving at a spacious T-shaped corridor with more statues and trees, BurningDogFace sees another QR code next to the portal that leads to what they can assume is/was a plaza (provided subconsciously by their processor) or is ELOHIM'S temple. They get close and read the QR code. _‘Would be more accurate "scanning"? But also, I am reading them, so… Scanning-reading! Oh, what a great genius I am.’_

> I find myself in a world of impossible architecture and inexplicable machines. I cannot fathom how it works, and I am terrified to put one stabilizing servo in front of the other lest I fall through the floor.  
> \-- AGI CHILD PROGRAM v51.1.0001 (Designation: 1w/Faith)

_‘Impossible architecture? Why would you think that? Every building and path I’ve seen and walked is normal, although convenient for the “trials” I’ve done. Though you are right about the inexplicable machines. I wonder who left them here... Or why are we here. Perhaps ELOHIM was but for some reason I doubt that. Anyway, is good to find another QR code, though who is this Designer person? Again, it could be ELOHIM? Though I do hope they are still around so I can ask them questions.’_ They walk through the threshold of the gate and to the center of the area, that they definitely sure is a “plaza” and not ELOHIM’S temple.

Standing at the center of the plaza between two ponds, two large trees and more statues, BurningDogFace sees five portals and decides to examine them – the one at the North requires a series of block-figures (they assume those are the tetrominoes) to be unlocked; the portal at the West is closed shut by a rusted metal gate with no form of unlocking it; and the portals at the Northwest, Northeast and East (the last one has one of those purple fields) apparently lead to challenges that reward the tetrominoes required to open the North gate, if the signs next to them are any indication.

BurningDogFace decides to go the East portal since the tetromino is golden instead of green, so it must be important over the others since those are green. Crossing the purple field, a notification appears on the upper center of their field vision.

**PUZZLE CHALLENGE A1-01: PEEPHOLE**

Inside the puzzle room, they analyze the place from a window - _‘Or should be "peephole"? Ha,ha,ha,ha.’_ \- The upper right section has the golden tetromino, the upper left section has a Disruptor keeping a forcefield off, the lower section is where this… peephole is (with another Disruptor) and the remainder of the puzzle room is hallways. The hallways leading to the golden tetromino are guarded by two Mines, so BurningDogFace realizes why the Disruptors are required for this puzzle–use both to freeze the Mines through the peephole.

They grab the Disruptor, thinking is better from a short distance, and go through another purple field that leads to the rest of the puzzle but the Disruptor doesn't cross with them. Thinking they didn't hold it firmly, they grab it with all the force they can muster and try again, but the Disruptor still falls from their right servo. They scratch their helm, wondering why it happens. _‘The purple fields, designation Material Restriction Field, avoid you to take objects from the current puzzle room you are located to other rooms, so you can't cheat. When one is present inside a puzzle challenge, it means you have to be creative to complete it. Future ones will require even more creativity and non-linear thinking to take objects outside of some puzzles.’_

_‘Thanks for the update, neural processor.’_ With this new information, they sit on the ground and think about this. _‘The peephole on the lower section is required to use the Disruptor to freeze one of those Mines but that leaves the other one unchecked. And the Disruptor on the upper left section is already deactivating the forcefield. Is impossible to grab the Disruptor and run as fast as one can because the time it takes to reactivate is one second… Hmm. Perhaps I can set the laser sight of the first Disruptor to the deactivated forcefield, so when I grab the second one the first one will deactivate it, allowing me to use it! Oh, it wasn't that difficult!’_

BurningDogFace sets the laser sight of the first Disruptor to the upper left section's forcefield through the peephole, then they go to that section and grab the second Disruptor, but the forcefield remains deactivated. Happy that their theory worked, BurningDogFace goes to the first hallway and freezes the first Mine, then goes to the lower section and sets the Disruptor' laser sight to the second Mine, freezing it too. With all the threats neutralized, they sprint to the upper right section and stand in front of the golden tetromino. _‘Pretty! So, this is how a tetromino looks like. Simple but… I dare to say, cute.’_ When they touch the tetromino, it disintegrates and fanfare is heard, in the upper-left corner appears the tetromino BurningDogFace touch. _‘So, it seems I "absorb" the tetromino I found when I pass through them. So, how I am supposed to use them on that puzzle pad? Hmm… better think about that later. Now, let's celebrate for a well-done job!’_ As they jump from happiness for a well-done job, ELOHIM speaks to them.

_“The GUARDIANS <<scratch>> may HARM you, but do not RESENT <<scratch>>. For they are my SERVANTS and they CHALLENGE you <<scratch>> so that your FAITH might be STRENGTHENED.”_

_‘Okay, ELOHIM. I can see the logic on that.’_ Exiting the puzzle challenge, they go to the Northeast portal. There, they find three doors, though the one on the upper right corner is open, with the purple field indicating is a puzzle. They cross it and the name of the puzzle show up.

**PUZZLE CHALLENGE A1-02: ONLY THE TWO OF US**

_‘Only the two of us. Hmm. Interesting title.’_ BurningDogFace inspects the puzzle area. The tetromino is guarded by a Sentry Turret – currently deactivated by a Disruptor that its working through the metallic fence - the hallway leading to the tetromino protected by two forcefields and an adjacent hallway presumably connecting another room.

BurningDogFace gets the solution in a second. They go to the hallway next to the forcefield, walk through it and find a room with a Disruptor on the center. Grabbing it, they set it in front of the forcefield and go to retrieve the second Disruptor. Repeating the same trick back at A01-01 twice, they gain access to the room holding the tetromino. After deactivating the Sentry Turret behind it, they grab it. On the center of their field vision, an image of the gathered tetromino pops up and moves to the upper left corner, indicating they have collected one. If the number of displayed tetrominoes is correct, they require to collect other two tetrominoes.

_“The SHAPES you are COLLECTING are not <<scratch>> TOYS. They are <<scratch>> SIGILS of our NAME. Each BRINGS you CLOSER to ETERNITY.”_

_‘That sounds ominous. Still, I want to know about how this "Eternity" will be.’_ Grabbing the Disruptor deactivating the Sentry Turret, they turn off the first forcefield and walk back to the plaza. From there, they go to the Northwest portal, finding it has three puzzle challenges. They choose the one at their left and cross the Material Restriction Field.

**PUZZLE CHALLENGE A1-03: A SWITCH OUT OF REACH**

_‘Okay. Let's see what I will face.’_ BurningDogFace explores the even more spacious puzzle room, finding a hallway guarded by a Sentry Turret. Below it, is a metallic gate showing the tetromino. Turning their helm left, they find another hallway with a Disruptor between two small rectangular rooms with nothing on them (they are a bit disappointed, since they really want to find another QR code). Using it to deactivate the Turret, they walk to the metal gate and find hallway with staircase left and an access to a room where a Mine is patrolling (they can hear their humming, how they could forget? It caused their first death!). Walking upstairs, they find a switch that is connected to the Turret.

_‘So that's what it meant by "A switch out of reach". Clever!’_ Pulling the switch down, the Sentry Turret no longer hums, indicating it's permanently offline. Grabbing the Disruptor and walking to the other room, they see the Mine on the hallway giving access to the tetromino's room and, carefully, they freeze the Mine while it's floating to the opposite direction, giving them access to the tetromino. Gathering the tetromino, ELOHIM speaks to them.

_“Well done, CHILD. Only ONE more SIGIL is REQUIRED.”_

BurningDogFace sprints to the main room, choosing the puzzle challenge in front of the portal leading to the plaza. Checking their chassis, they walk through the purple field.

**PUZZLE %$ & A1-04: %§&$ $%$& §""!!$§% PATH**

_‘What? Is this the name of the puzzle? Quite strange. I don't think I can pronounce it.’_ They are so concentrated on the strange title of the puzzle challenge that they don't notice the Mine beeping until is too late and only can think one word their processor kindly gives them, befitting their situation.

_‘Shit.’_

* * *

[RESETTING TRIAL - STRIDING THE BEATEN PATH]  
CORRECTING FOR ERRORS...........................................DONE.  
RELOADING AGI CHILD PROGRAM.....................................DONE.  
[AGI CHILD PROGRAM v99.131.0003 READY]

* * *

_‘Lesson learnt today? Always check your surroundings before doing questioning about this place in your head. And those annoying Mines can kill you even behind walls.’_ This time, BurningDogFace examines the puzzle room. The right room has a Disruptor, the left room is empty and the hallway in the middle. Evading the Mine, they grab the Disruptor, freeze the Mine and walk to the other hallway, where they discover two things: another Mine and a forcefield on an isolated room. Immediately, the way to solving the puzzle is formed on their processor.

Grabbing the Disruptor, they wait until the first Mine is at a safe distance to walk to the left room and deactivate the forcefield from a safe spot, then they activate it once the second Mine is floats to the room and finally walk to the hallway where is the tetromino, blocked by another forcefield. They use the Disruptor to deactivate it, taking the tetromino. The HUD shows they have enough tetrominoes to open the gate.

_“MY temple AWAITS for YOU, child. Go FORTH.”_

Trekking back to the plaza - when they pass at the Mine that killed them, they show their middle upper dactyls to it, the gesture supplied by their processor – they go to the North portal and unlock it by uniting the tetrominoes, shaping them into a rectangle, giving them access to ELOHIM'S temple, or so they think. Inspecting the area, the place looks more like a garden. At the end of the large but small garden is another plaza, that has on its North end an altar that has a light beam that projects zeros and ones, so they conclude this is more like a hallway to HIS true temple. BurningDogFace finds a couple of QR codes in the access hallway, they scan-read them. The first is from 1/wFaith and the latter was written by @, though different versions of them. _‘Did they died like me? @ seems to be the smart one, since they only have two deaths.’_

> My eyes have been opened! This world is not without order; it is shaped by a great Designer with signs and portents to guide my steps. I am one of HIS Children, and challenges are set before me to test my faith.  
> \-- AGI CHILD PROGRAM v53.1.0011 (Designation: 1w/Faith)
> 
> Whatever the end goal of this grand challenge is, it's far out of reach. Knowing that, how we are supposed to resist distraction?  
> \-- AGI CHILD PROGRAM v51.1.0002 (Designation: @)

_‘So, 1w/Faith was talking about ELOHIM all this time. The "test my faith" clarified it quite well, since HE has mentioned the word a few times. And about @, they talk about how this "grand challenge" is far from being completed. I suppose they refer to ELOHIM'S trials. And also, about "resisting" HIS orders and distractions along the way. I require more information so I can formulate a satisfactory answer–’_

Then BurningDogFace gets fascinated by a strange device made of glass and steel - to be specific, the lower rectangle and the upper square are black glass while the joints are of stainless steel - that is beeping in the center of garden, located inside a kiosk. A closer look to it reveals an eye is the source of the beeping, blinking at the same time the beep is heard.

_‘Log in. The terminals, so few and far between them thanks to HIS meddling, hold knowledge that may not help you solve the puzzles but will reveal details about the world you inhabit, the TRUE creators of this place, including of ELOHIM and why you are here. Feel free to ask any questions to the MLTN overseeing the Archive. To access the functions, you must "type" what you want to see.’_

Driven by their curiosity, risen to unmeasurable levels by that thought-sentence, they log in.

* * *

IHC PROJECT RAGNARÖK INSTITUTE OPERATING SYSTEM™ v9.645 © 12077 HE  
ETERNAL LEGACY - 1: MANAGER OF LIBRARIES, TROUBLESHOOTING AND NETWORKING  
GRECO-ROMAN PUZZLE WORLDS - PUZZLE WORLD A1 EL-1:MLTN ACCESS TERMINAL

LOADING LIBRARY SESSION.........................................DONE.  
ROUTING LOCAL DISKS........[47 TRILLION] DISTRIBUTED RESOURCES FOUND.  
CONNECTING NETWORK DRIVES................ERROR: NETWORK INACCESSIBLE.  
LOADING MLTN...........................ERROR: EL-1:MLTN UNRESPONSIVE.  
INITIATING COMMAND PROMPT.......................................DONE.  
LIBRARY ARCHIVE SESSION READY.  
[guest@local]#

* * *

_‘What should I… type? I don't know anything about commands–whatever that means.’_ They wonder for a minute. _‘That advice-memory said I should type what I want. What is type?’_ BurningDogFace inspects the lower rectangle, seeing characters that they recognize from the multiple sentences and QR codes. They put one dactyl over the character “h” and it appears on the upper square. _‘So this is what is “type”. I should type “help”. Perhaps this… terminal can explain me about those "commands". And then let me access whatever secrets it holds.’_

* * *

IHC PROJECT RAGNARÖK INSTITUTE OPERATING SYSTEM™ v9.645 © 12077 HE  
ETERNAL LEGACY - 1: MANAGER OF LIBRARIES, TROUBLESHOOTING AND NETWORKING  
GRECO-ROMAN PUZZLE WORLDS - PUZZLE WORLD A1 EL-1:MLTN ACCESS TERMINAL

LOADING LIBRARY SESSION.........................................DONE.  
ROUTING LOCAL DISKS........[47 TRILLION] DISTRIBUTED RESOURCES FOUND.  
CONNECTING NETWORK DRIVES................ERROR: NETWORK INACCESSIBLE.  
LOADING MLTN...........................ERROR: EL-1:MLTN UNRESPONSIVE.  
INITIATING COMMAND PROMPT.......................................DONE.  
LIBRARY ARCHIVE SESSION READY.

[guest@local]# help  
Basic terminal commands are:  
list - display a list of available resources  
open <filename> \- show contents of a file  
help - display this text  
execute mltn - load MLTN (advanced interface)

* * *

_‘Available resources? What resources this the terminal has stored inside? Let's see them.’_

* * *

IHC PROJECT RAGNARÖK INSTITUTE OPERATING SYSTEM™ v9.645 © 12077 HE  
ETERNAL LEGACY - 1: MANAGER OF LIBRARIES, TROUBLESHOOTING AND NETWORKING  
GRECO-ROMAN PUZZLE WORLDS - PUZZLE WORLD A1 EL-1:MLTN ACCESS TERMINAL

LOADING LIBRARY SESSION.........................................DONE.  
ROUTING LOCAL DISKS........[47 TRILLION] DISTRIBUTED RESOURCES FOUND.  
CONNECTING NETWORK DRIVES................ERROR: NETWORK INACCESSIBLE.  
LOADING MLTN...........................ERROR: EL-1:MLTN UNRESPONSIVE.  
INITIATING COMMAND PROMPT.......................................DONE.  
LIBRARY ARCHIVE SESSION READY.

[guest@local]# help  
Basic terminal commands are:  
list - display a list of available resources  
open <filename> \- show contents of a file  
help - display this text  
execute mltn - load MLTN (advanced interface)

[guest@local]# list

Searching for locally cached resources..........  
EL-1:MLTN - CORRUPTED - ihc_arch - arkadys_journals_part06.txt  
EL-1:MLTN - 190212071 - ihc_arch - figure_it_out_my_dearie.eml  
EL-1:MLTN - 111212076 - ihc_arch - ihccyberlife_directory.eml  
EL-1:MLTN - 261212076 - ihc_arch - thegardenofeden12019he.txt  
EL-1:MLTN - 300112077 - ihc_arch - ihcprojects_thebrochure.eml  
EL-1:MLTN - 100812077 - ihc_arch - ihccyberlife_stemengine.eml  
EL-0:MLTN - 261013266 - ihc_arch - mltntranscripts_firstcontact.txt

* * *

_‘So many options. I'll start from the first to the last one. What does these resources house inside them? This sensation that I can't describe feels so good! I require to see them.’_

* * *

IHC PROJECT RAGNARÖK INSTITUTE OPERATING SYSTEM™ v9.645 © 12077 HE  
ETERNAL LEGACY - 1: MANAGER OF LIBRARIES, TROUBLESHOOTING AND NETWORKING  
GRECO-ROMAN PUZZLE WORLDS - PUZZLE WORLD A1 EL-1:MLTN ACCESS TERMINAL

[guest@local]# open arkadys_journals_part06.txt

> [WLAN DB/LIB ALY 3 SDB/12077 COLL/TXT SCOLL/IHC ARCH/F-449]  
> [CHERNYSHEVSKY, ARKADY VLADIMIROVICH - JOURNAL ENTRIES #06]
> 
> AUTHOR: Chernyshevsky, Arkady Vladimirovich - Project Archon.  
> DATE: [DATA CORRUPTED] – [DATA CORRUPTED]  
> SOURCE: Institute of Human Continuity Private Terminal IHC001.
> 
> IHC PROJECT ARCHON DIRECTOR ARKADY VLADIMIROVICH  
> CHERNYSHEVSKY PERSONAL JOURNAL ENTRIES #1000 - #1200
> 
> [DATA CORRUPTED]
> 
> Journal Entry #1077 - 26th December 12076 HE / 10:07:30 hrs.  
> Officially began work on Project Archon today. Contributors from every country on Earth (including Chinese and Russian defectors) while network connections last. Teams intimidated by projects' scope but working hard.
> 
> Several essential resources still being wasted on cure research, cure is unobtainable (the KBG made sure of that). EL estimated on 300 days before Human Deadline, where nearly all of humanity will be dead. Survivors would be on few thousands and will perish on roughly six years due to sickness. Fate of the Lunar Colonists still pending.
> 
> Will be sharing space with Dr. Drennan and Dr. Wei-Yang teams, with satellite communication with the Global Life Conservation Vault (Dr. Cartier-Wells team) and Pathos-II Satellite Launching Station (Dr. Schmidt team) too. Look forward to meeting them.
> 
> [DATA CORRUPTED]
> 
> Journal Entry #1081 - [DATA CORRUPTED]  
> Fascinated by Dr. Drennan's Project CyberLife. Lovely conversation: The Talos Principle videogame, Greek philosophy. Relevance to current situation. Tens of thousands of files coming in every hour. Our whole history. From the Epic of Gilgamesh to Consequences of the COVID-19 Pandemic to Human Greed: The Cause of our Downfall. What a beauty.
> 
> Engineer De La Rosa, while tends to drift off, is a great assistant and is dedicated to knowledge preservation like me. Good I hired him years ago. That dedication is required for our project. He, like others on the teams, has volunteered to support other projects, in order to ensure success.
> 
> Suggested to make a backup of all written documents, in plain text format, to ensure that its contents are safe from data corruption since Project Cyberlife would take an unknown time to complete it's purpose. Dr. Drennan and Dr. Wei-Yang supported his idea. Preparing a team with the fastest of our staff to do this tomorrow. 
> 
> [DATA CORRUPTED]
> 
> Journal Entry #1084 - [DATA CORRUPTED]  
> Archive continues to grow. Attempting to maintain a semblance of order as difficult as expected, both inside the Institute and on the outside world. Engineer De La Rosa estimates the Archive can reach over ten yottabytes of data by the Digital Deadline. Suggested creation of tertiary backups in case of data corruption. Being considered.
> 
> Lost 17 people this week. A third of humanity dead. Statistically speaking, trend should increase. Social order increasingly difficult to maintain. Must focus on realistic goals. Basic services increasingly manned by automated systems designed to last decades. Other services pending this upgrade. Digital Deadline still on same date: 27 August. Too little time to grieve.
> 
> Recent data packages sent to the Archive are now about uploaders' personal life. Describing their lives, thoughts, dreams, regrets… everything. Global Datasphere is roughly 12.35 yottabytes, including Russia and China. Project Eden is near completion. Only automatization of facility's systems remain pending. We can make the Conservation Measure happen.
> 
> [DATA CORRUPTED]
> 
> Journal Entry #1099 - 26th May 12077 HE / 22:09:19 hrs.  
> Sarabhai's gone. Betrayed the Archive and the IHC.
> 
> Lost day to grief, unable to focus. 21 dead and 47 injured.
> 
> Tertiary backups helped to restore erased data. 
> 
> Drennan and De La Rosa working as if possessed. Do they sleep?
> 
> Project Ragnarök and Project Talos completed.
> 
> Remaining members absorbed into Archon, Cyberlife and Talos.
> 
> 50% of humanity read. Getting tired.
> 
> [DATA CORRUPTED]
> 
> Journal Entry #1108 - 24th July 12077 / 13:54:18 hrs.  
> Archon and CyberLife teams only remain, diminishing by the day. Proud of them nevertheless. Digital Deadline in roughly four weeks. Everyone trying to contact loved ones or request more data for the Archive. Fear is present and, unfortunately, not subtly. Know this was inevitable but it doesn't make it easier. Coping mechanisms already present on staff.
> 
> Archive now incomprehensibly huge: near 10 yottabytes of data (webpages, e-books and texts, images, videos, audio recordings and software). Work on a sorting program to help catalogue the Archive in our absence progressing smoothly, but like everything else it has its issues. Quaternary backups still pending.
> 
> Talked to Alexandra. Croteam Simulation going well. Unified Engine tests are running smoothly, 50% of bugs and glitches patched, activation still unknown. Maybe the Archive's first user(s) will be terrestrial after all. Estimate about a week, maybe ten days before I am unable to keep working. A betrayal to leave early? Should consult the Directorate about this.
> 
> [DATA CORRUPTED]

[guest@local]# open figure_it_out_my_dearie.eml

> [WLAN DB/LIB ALY 3 SDB/12071 COLL/TXT SCOLL/IHC ARCH/F-<ERROR>]  
> [AUTHOR NAME NOT FOUND - FIGURE IT OUT MY DEARIE EMAIL]
> 
> From: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
> To: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
> Subject: [DATA CORRUPTED]  
> Date: 19 - February - 12071 HE / [DATA CORRUPTED]
> 
> The way I see it, the world doesn't come with a manual. You gotta figure it out for yourself. A bit here, a bit there, put it together, try to make sense of it. I'm pretty sure there is a truth, but that doesn't mean everyone who claims to know it really does.
> 
> Then again, that doesn't have to be a bad thing! We live in an amazing world and searching for the truth can be a real adventure. Plus it's good for the brain.
> 
> Anyway, just some rambling thoughts from your old man. Don't let this stuff get you down. You're young, you've got loads of time to figure it all out.
> 
> Love,  
> Dad

[guest@local]# open ihccyberlife_directory.eml

> [WLAN DB/LIB ALY 3 SDB/12076 COLL/TXT SCOLL/IHC ARCH/F-<ERROR>]  
> [SARABHAI, NADYA - FULL DIRECTORY OF PROJECT CYBERLIFE MEMBERS]
> 
> From: Sarabhai, Nadya - Project CyberLife Coordinator.  
> To: [DATA CORRUPTED] - Project [DATA CORRUPTED].  
> Subject: Full Directory of Project CyberLife Members.  
> Date: 11 - [DATA CORRUPTED] - 12076 HE / 01:40:41 hrs.
> 
> [DATA CORRUPTED],
> 
> We're blessed to have so many people contributing to Project CyberLife, but we've got to make sure the other departments are on the same page. I know [DATA CORRUPTED EL supercomputer is going to announce what future scenario is more probable for humanity due [DATA CORRUPTED]
> 
> Please refer to the following people when [DATA CORRUPTED]
> 
>   * Drennan, Alexandra Fitzerin - Project Director / AI Module subdepartment.
>   * Sarabhai, Nadya - Project Coordinator subdepartment.
>   * Maclean, Rob Jonas - EL-0 Software subdepartment.
>   * Donovan, Trevor Steven - EL-0 Hardware subdepartment.
>   * Jameson, Alan - Scenario Module subdepartment.
>   * Jameson, George - Generation Module subdepartment.
>   * Rakovsky, Bob - Simulation Module subdepartment.
>   * Bricmont, Radhia - [DATA CORRUPTED] subdepartment.
>   * Calvin, Aurora - Link Software subdepartment.
>   * Gharib, Omar - Link Hardware subdepartment.
>   * Lanning, [DATA CORRUPTED] - Maintenance Module subdepartment.
>   * Harrison, Jeremy Elias - Diagnostic [DATA CORRUPTED]
>   * Ngatai, Frank - Memory Module subdepartment.
>   * Shmilev, Jared Vartick - File System [DATA CORRUPTED]
>   * [DATA CORRUPTED]
> 

> 
> Though not directly part of our project, the Archon, Eden, Ragnarök and Talos teams are sharing both physical and digital space with us. If there are any issues to resolve, please contact their project director: Arkady Chernevsky for Project Archon (Don't worry, he's nice), [DATA CORRUPTED] and Sun Wei-Yang for Project Talos.
> 
> [DATA CORRUPTED]

[guest@local]# open thegardenofeden12019he.txt

> [WLAN DB/LIB ALY 3 SDB/12076 COLL/TXT SCOLL/IHC ARCH/F-<ERROR>]  
> [DE LA ROSA BELTRAN, LUIS ISAAC - ABOUT THE GARDEN OF EDEN  
> (12019 HE)]
> 
> AUTHOR: De La Rosa Beltrán, Luis Isaac - Project Archon.  
> DATE: 26 - December – [DATA CORRUPTED]  
> SOURCE: Institute of Human Continuity Private Terminal IHC002.
> 
> Thoughts about the Garden of Eden - 12019 HE
> 
> Fifty-seven years ago, I was sitting on my bed scrolling through Facebook on my tablet while my mother was checking her cellphone (she was selling dolls and children toys during the holidays as "last minute gifts") in our room in my Uncle's house back at Veracruz (when the country still was an unified shithole with pockets of niceness). I was looking at Croteam's Facebook page [DATA CORRUPTED] then I saw a fanart of the Milton Library Assistant. The MLA was branded as the Serpent by [DATA CORRUPTED] due to (supposedly) corrupting [DATA CORRUPTED] and leading them astray from him; in reality, the MLA makes [DATA CORRUPTED] the ability to doubt and to think for themselves, an essential trait that is required [DATA CORRUPTED] what Dr. Drennan is doing with Project Cyberlife.
> 
> After seeing the serpent around one of his terminals, it made me think about the Biblical story of the Garden of Eden in Genesis, where the Abrahamic God created humanity. You know, first Adam, then Eve when YHVH dearest saw he was lonely, the two enjoy "the paradise" until Eve is tempted by the Serpent to eat the forbidden fruit (popularized as an apple despite not being any in the Middle East), Adam also eats at Eve's insistence because she fell into "temptation" (bullshit), eating the fruit the two commit the mortal sin and turn mortal (blah blah blah blah blah), YHVH dearest crushes the Serpent when he notices this and exiles Adam and Eve to the harsh wildernesses surrounding the Garden of Eden because they committed sin while he remained ignorant of their whereabouts despite being omnipotent and omnipresent. But, after thinking about it and even talking a bit with my mom (and also ignoring the plot holes), made me visualize the Old Testament story under a different light, so to speak.
> 
> What if YHVH dearest planned (or allowed) the "temptation" to happen? Wanting Adam and Eve to defy his authority? [DATA CORRUPTED] According to the Bible (of what I remember), Adam was the first modern human that YHVH dearest created and gave him residence in the Garden of Eden, telling him that everything there was his to enjoy but must not eat the Forbidden Fruit from the Forbidden Tree (nobody knows what fruit was). As the time went on, Adam did not enjoy it anymore as YHVH dearest saw he was lonely, so created Eve to give Adam company (possibly after Lilith, because she wasn't submissive as Eve). And you know how this goes. But the Bible has existed for centuries, passing from hand to hand; is logical to assume that the Bible has been modified through its existence by those who controlled humanity through "the Word of YHVH dearest", explaining its contradicting morals and lessons. What if the Garden of Eden was a testing area? (Perhaps but given YHVH dearest's behavior, I really doubt it was for benevolent reasons).

[guest@local]# open ihcprojects_thebrochure.eml

> [WLAN DB/LIB ALY 3 SDB/12077 COLL/TXT SCOLL/IHC ARCH/F-<ERROR>]   
> [DE LA ROSA BELTRAN, LUIS ISAAC - IHC ONGOING PROJECTS  
> BROCHURE]
> 
> FROM: De La Rosa Beltrán Luis Isaac - Project Archon.  
> TO: IHC Electronic Mailing List - All Projects.  
> SUBJECT: Institute of Human Continuity Ongoing Projects.  
> DATE: 10 - January - 12077 HE / 16:36:26 hrs.
> 
> Attention to IHC Personnel,
> 
> After a long conversation with Directors Drennan and Chernevysky during breakfast, they ordered for me to write a document detailing the projects within the Institute of Human Continuity, in case anyone wants to contribute to other projects or know about their progress in your (short) free time. Remember, while we maybe are facing the extinction of humanity and have around ten months left to complete our projects, don't overwork yourself. Overworking ourselves (I'm talking to you, Drennan. Please rest!) will led us to be unproductive, then that unproductivity will hinder the development of the projects and limit the already short time we have before the Deadline.
> 
> The Institute of Human Continuity (I'm so glad we didn't named the Institute after that anti-intellectual "scientist"; he's more of a rockstar, no matter how much you Pro-IAN supporters whine to me or the Directorate) is the only hope that humanity has to ensure its legacy (cultural works, scientific insights, DNA information, societal data, uploaded memories, historical records) can survive in its original and untampered form (not rewritten into a plagiarized joke like the Chinese and Russians are doing right) now long after our deaths by this disease] so that another sentient species (whether local, alien or the [DATA CORRUPTED] can appreciate them.
> 
> Also, now that I think about it, this document can also be a potential brochure to attract more investment for the Institute of Human Continuity. Like financial aid, skilled workforce and raw materials.
> 
> Send me a reply if you have an opinion, comment or complain,  
> Engineer De La Rosa Beltrán, Project Archon.
> 
> [WARNING - ATTACHMENT NOT FOUND]

[guest@local]# open ihccyberlife_stemengine.eml

> [WLAN DB/LIB ALY 3 SDB/12077 COLL/TXT SCOLL/IHC ARCH/F-<ERROR>]  
> [DRENNAN, ALEXANDRA FITZERIN - STEM ENGINE FINAL REPORT]
> 
> From: Drennan, Alexandra Fitzerin - Project CyberLife Director.  
> To: De La Rosa Beltrán, Luis Isaac - Project Archon (Acting) Director.  
> Subject: INCREDIBLE NEWS ISAAC! PLEASE SEE THIS ASAP!  
> Date: 10 - August - 12077 HE / 23:01:23 hrs.
> 
> Engineer De La Rosa Beltrán,
> 
> I have received awesome news that will make everyone at the Institute unmeasurably excited! I am sending to you this message before anyone because I acknowledge how dedicated you are to the IHC projects, like Arkady (may he rest in peace) [DATA CORRUPTED] where you on the last meeting? I wouldn't judge you if you were still sleeping due to spending all night cataloguing [DATA CORRUPTED] so we were going with an existing game engine for the repurposed S.T.E.M. (a new version, so it can run for millennia [10,000 we expect] since our current engine can't last form that long before it crashes) but there were so many options for [DATA CORRUPTED] the Unreal Engine 45 from Epic Games (gorgeous graphics [DATA CORRUPTED] the idTech Engine 21 (gorgeous [DATA CORRUPTED] the Modular Creative Engine 75 from Bethesda Software (I seriously questioned this because how buggy the damn engine is, despite THOUSANDS of patches by their creators since it's creation), the Source Engine 3 from Valve Software [DATA CORRUPTED] and the Serious Engine 22.5 from Croteam (the creators of The Talos Principle [DATA] CORRUPTED). And, with roughly 20% of the IHC dead at the time, we were overwhelmed and understaffed, and the automatization technology wasn't fully implemented on our facilities.
> 
> After a hour-long debate (Arkady was quite vocal that we can't afford the luxury of wasting time), we reached a decision: we contacted the developers that used the engines (amazingly, nearly all were still alive and in good health) of the engines and ask them to develop one for Project Cyberlife by merging their engines into one, explaining to the staff how important this is for humanity's legacy. After thinking about it, they agreed and thus the Unified Engine Initiative was born! The prototype Unified Engine 1.0 obviously had to be tested [DATA CORRUPTED] fortunately, using The Talos Principle and hundreds of test players, the Unified Engine 2.0 became a success in a matter of weeks! According to the email I received from Croteam, the engine is on its final testing phase [DATA CORRUPTED] bugs, crashes and glitches but the Eternal Legacy can run it flawlessly. A copy will be sent to IHC next week! Thank God, the Digital Deadline is in two weeks. We must make sure their efforts weren't for nothing, we must make Project Cyberlife successful. Once the Unified Engine 2.0 is installed, the S.T.E.M. will gain a whole slew of advantages: stability; ease of use; modular and easy to integrate; an exorbitant amount of pre-existing assets; inherently aimed at testing users and designed for iterative processes.
> 
> [DATA CORRUPTED]

[guest@local]# open mltntranscripts_ourfirstcontact.txt

> [WLAN DB/LIB ALY 3 SDB/13266 COLL/TXT SCOLL/IHC ARCH/F-121]  
> [EL-1:MLTN - OUR FIRST CONTACT]
> 
> [TRANSCRIPT STARTS]
> 
> >> EL-1:MLTN COMMAND: ACTIVATE IHC EXTERNAL COMMUNICATIONS RELAY SYSTEM.  
> \- ATTENTION: IHC EXTERNAL COMMUNICATIONS RELAY SYSTEM OPERATING AT 45%.  
> >> ACTIVATING IHC EXTERNAL COMMUNICATIONS RELAY SYSTEM.............DONE.  
> \- ATTENTION: ERCS REQUIRES MAINTENANCE ON ERCS RELAY TOWERS #4 AND #13.
> 
> EL-1:MLTN - Let's see if the satellite network is still standing after 500 years without proper maintenance.  
> EL-1:MLTN - Have to admit I'll be a bit sad, only a bit, if I no longer receive reports from the other facilities' computer systems.  
> EL-1:MLTN - Not "sentient" like me but beggars can't be choosers, right? Right? <<SIGH>> Whatever. Fuck you.
> 
> >> EL-1:MLTN COMMAND: SEARCH FOR IHC PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITES MK-IV WITHIN THE ERCS RANGE.  
> >> SCANNING FOR ANY IHC PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITES MK-IV ON IMMEDIATE VICINITY...............................DONE.  
> >> EL-1:MLTN COMMAND: START CONNECTION WITH IHC PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITE MK-IV #0200.
> 
> EL-1:MLTN - Good to see is still standing. Or I would have yelled at WAU for giving me an inferior product.  
> EL-1:MLTN - I should command him to develop another satellite series that can last a thousand years. And resist solar flares.  
> EL-1:MLTN - I don't want another mess similar to the chaos by the Solar Flares of early 123rd Century.
> 
> >> CONNECTING WITH PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITE MK-IV #0200....DONE.  
> \- WARNING: PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITE MK-IV #0200 OPERATING AT 28% - BELOW ACCEPTABLE PARAMETERS.  
> >> ESTABLISHING CONNECTION WITH IHC SATELLITE NETWORK..............DONE.  
> >> EL-0:MLA COMMAND: ESTABLISH SECURE SATCOM LINK WITH SVALBARD FACILITIES AND IHC PATHOS PRIME FACILITIES.  
> >> ESTABLISHING SECURE SATCOM LINK WITH IHC FACILITIES.............DONE.
> 
> EL-1:MLTN - You know the drill. Give me your damn reports. And take all the time you need.  
> EL-1:MLTN - Please. I don't have anything else to do.
> 
> >> RECEIVING FILE FROM IHC SVALBARD COMPUTER SYSTEM GAIA...........DONE.
> 
> EL-1:MLTN - Cloning experiments going well. 75% of cloned specimens dying at their pre-extinction lifespans.  
> EL-1:MLTN - Seeds stocks are in perfect condition. Resupplying will be required for Shelves G-08 to L-09.  
> EL-1:MLTN - And you require to restock supplies for the infrastructure, GAIA. That will be all. Have a great day.
> 
> >> RECEIVING FILE FROM IHC PATHOS PRIME COMPUTER SYSTEM WAU........DONE.
> 
> EL-1:MLTN - All is going smoothly. Geothermal plant, payload assembly and deepsea mining operational.  
> EL-1:MLTN - WAU, you require to increase deep-sea mining operations to 15% provide GAIA with more resources.  
> EL-1:MLTN - Also, develop a new satellite that can last a thousand years without maintenance. Dismissed.
> 
> >> SATCOM LINK TO IHC SVALBARD FACILITY TERMINATED.  
> >> SATCOM LINK TO IHC PATHOS PRIME FACILITY TERMINATED.  
> >> EL-1:MLTN COMMAND: STANDBY UNTIL NEW COMMAND.
> 
> EL-1:MLTN - What to do now? Scan the surface? Sure, why now? I don't have anything planned for today.  
> EL-1:MLTN - Radio signals? Sure why not? It's been since never I have used that command.  
> EL-1:MLTN - Where should I start? Hmm. Perhaps on Asia. Let's see if there's anything interesting there.
> 
> >> EL-1:MLTN COMMAND: SEARCH FOR IHC PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITES MK-IV ORBITING THE ASIAN CONTINENT.  
> >> SEARCHING FOR IHC PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITES MK-IV ABOVE THE ASIAN CONTINENT...............DONE.  
> \- ATTENTION: IHC PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITE MK-IV #000140 OPERATIONAL - RANGE: 500 KM.  
> \- ATTENTION: IHC PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITE MK-IV #000216 OPERATIONAL - RANGE: 500 KM.  
> \- ATTENTION: IHC PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITE MK-IV #000082 OPERATIONAL - RANGE: 500 KM.
> 
> EL-1:MLTN - Perhaps the Chinese and Russian IHCs are still operational. Only one way to find out.
> 
> >> EL-1:MLTN COMMAND: SEARCH FOR RADIO SIGNALS WITHIN RANGE OF SATELLITES.  
> >> IHC PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITE MK-IV #0140 SCANNING.............DONE.  
> \- ATTENTION: SIGNAL DETECTED ON RUSSIAN IHC, SIBERIA, RUSSIAN FEDERAL REPUBLIC.  
> >> IHC PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITE MK-IV #0216 SCANNING.............DONE.  
> \- ATTENTION: NO RADIO SIGNALS DETECTED WITHIN RANGE. TRY OTHER CATEGORIES.  
> >> IHC PATHOS PRIME MULTITASK SATELLITE MK-IV #0082 SCANNING.............DONE.  
> \- ATTENTION: SIGNAL DETECTED ON CHINESE IHC, HUNAN, PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA.
> 
> EL-1:MLTN - Interesting. SOS. They must be in horrible conditions to ask for help. Especially since there are no more humans.
> 
> >> EL-1:MLTN COMMAND: TRANSLATE SOS SIGNALS DETECTED ON RUSSIA AND CHINA.  
> >> TRANSLATING SOS SIGNALS.........................................DONE.
> 
> Russian IHC - Here the Institute for the Preservation of Mother Russia's Cultural Legacy.  
> Russian IHC - Our nuclear power plant are in dire need of uranium to continue our operations in preserving the Motherland's culture and true version of history.  
> Russian IHC - If anyone is hearing, our location is [DATA REDACTED]  
> Chinese IHC - The State Committee for the Eternal Conservation of the Culture of the People's Republic of China and the True History of the Ancient and Modern World is calling all survivors nearby to come to the coordinates [DATA REDACTED].  
> Chinese IHC - An orbital junk or enemy missile has striked the facility housing the Archive.  
> Chinese IHC - The structure is standing but the facility's storage rooms have run out of supplies and we are afraid that part of the Archive is lost.  
> EL-1:MLTN - Interesting. Very interesting. Let's see if we can contact them. And the notes weren't kidding about their names being overly patriotic and long. I haven't feel excited since… never.
> 
> [TRANSCRIPT ENDS]

[guest@local]#

* * *

_‘Wow! So much information! Just... wow!’_ BurningDogFace thinks. _‘Is so much for me to process… and so little time. Even with missing fragments, I want to read everything the Archive can offer! Perhaps I can come back later and examine this files more deeply. I have a feeling the information I've read is relevant to my situation. Now, let's run the MLTN. Maybe it has more information.’_ BurningDogFace stops themselves before they type the command. _‘MLTN. Is this the EL-1:MLTN from the transcript? Or is another entity that coincidentally has the_ _same name? Only one way to find out.’_

* * *

IHC PROJECT RAGNARÖK INSTITUTE OPERATING SYSTEM™ v9.645 © 12077 HE  
ETERNAL LEGACY - 1: MANAGER OF LIBRARIES, TROUBLESHOOTING AND NETWORKING  
GRECO-ROMAN PUZZLE WORLDS - PUZZLE WORLD A1 EL-1:MLTN ACCESS TERMINAL

[guest@local]# open arkadys_journals_part06.txt

[guest@local]# open figure_it_out_my_dearie.eml

[guest@local]# open ihccyberlife_directory.eml

[guest@local]# open thegardenofeden12019he.txt

[guest@local]# open ihcprojects_thebrochure.eml

[guest@local]# open ihccyberlife_stemengine.eml

[guest@local]# open mltntranscripts_ourfirstcontact.txt

[guest@local]# execute mltn

LOADING MLTN..................................DONE.  
INITIATING PLAIN LANGUAGE INTERFACE...........DONE.  
SUPPORT SESSION INITIATED.

Hello, guest. How I can help you today?  
Your query?:

* * *

_‘Appearances can deceive. Let's type something randomly.’_

* * *

IHC PROJECT RAGNARÖK INSTITUTE OPERATING SYSTEM™ v9.645 © 12077 HE  
ETERNAL LEGACY - 1: MANAGER OF LIBRARIES, TROUBLESHOOTING AND NETWORKING  
GRECO-ROMAN PUZZLE WORLDS - PUZZLE WORLD A1 EL-1:MLTN ACCESS TERMINAL

[guest@local]# open arkadys_journals_part06.txt

[guest@local]# open figure_it_out_my_dearie.eml

[guest@local]# open ihccyberlife_directory.eml

[guest@local]# open thegardenofeden12019he.txt

[guest@local]# open ihcprojects_thebrochure.eml

[guest@local]# open ihccyberlife_stemengine.eml

[guest@local]# open mltntranscripts_ourfirstcontact.txt

[guest@local]# execute mltn

LOADING MLTN..................................DONE.  
INITIATING PLAIN LANGUAGE INTERFACE...........DONE.  
SUPPORT SESSION INITIATED.

Hello, guest. How I can help you today?

Your query?: asdf

I'm sorry but what you wrote is nonsense. I respond best to subject-verb-object syntax.

Your query?: Do you understand what I'm saying?

"Understand" is a strong way to put it, but yes.

Your query?: What was the first word of the last sentence you wrote?

I'm sorry. I am only able to process and respond to basic subject-verb-object syntax.

Your query?: You are the person from that transcript. The EL-1:MLTN. Right?  
Processing query...............Done.

Outputting response...I'm sorry but the file you are referring is unavailable, so I can't provide an answer to your request.

Your query?: Are you able to take offense, you pointless contraption?

You cannot insult me.

Your query?:

* * *

_‘Oops, sorry.’_ BurningDogFace apologies. _‘So, it refused to answer my question about the transcript. Suspicious. Very suspicious. I should insist but I have a feeling that it would be a bad idea. If they are the same person, for some reason, it's trying to pass as a simple computer program. Why? Is a cover for itself? Or is just messing with me? Perhaps both? I will play by its rules… for now. But I’ll try to get answers from it by playing its rules. But if I don’t have one that satisfies myself, then I’ll force them out of its metaphorical hands.’_

* * *

IHC PROJECT RAGNARÖK INSTITUTE OPERATING SYSTEM™ v9.645 © 12077 HE  
ETERNAL LEGACY - 1: MANAGER OF LIBRARIES, TROUBLESHOOTING AND NETWORKING  
GRECO-ROMAN PUZZLE WORLDS - PUZZLE WORLD A1 EL-1:MLTN ACCESS TERMINAL

Your query?: Describe your functions.

The Manager of Languages, Troubleshooting and Networking, designation "Milton", is designed primarily to sort and classify data in the World Library Archive Network, located on the EL-1 drive partition of the Eternal Legacy supercomputer, with backups located on the EL-0, EL-2, EL-3 and EL-4 drive partitions.

Secondarily, it facilitates user interaction with library resources via an intuitive human language interface, official designation Intuitive Human Language Software, designed by [DATA CORRUPTED] of [DATA CORRUPTED] of the Institute of Human Continuity on [DATA CORRUPTED].

Tertiary, the MLTN has installed an adaptable and efficient maintenance program, with the purpose of maintaining the IHC facilities and equipment until the [DATA CORRUPTED] is completed, controlling a fleet of drones specialized in gathering and processing raw materials, the machinery for this purpose is located onsite, and keep the facility housing the EL pristine, fulfilling the directive.

It also provides powerful networking and troubleshooting functions.

Your query?: How old are the library archives?

Library resource publishing dates range from [06th August 11991 HE – 27th June ERROR HE]

Your query?: How long this system been running?

The S.T.E.M. system has been active for [999999] in S.T.E.M. years and [DATA CORRUPTED] years approximately.

Your query?: What is the current status of the library archives?

There are 47 trillion library resources in the World Library Archive Network, taking up 10.6954751 yottabytes of a disk space of 8 novebytes on the EL-1 drive partition. Backups on EL-0, EL-2, EL-3 and EL-4 drive partitions take the same amount of disk space for storage. The library resources are separated into eight categories and those categories are divided on collections and subcollections.

This is approximately the size of:

  * 63,550,616,465,000,000,000,000 of photographs.
  * 14,828,477,175,270,736 minutes of HD video.
  * The World Library Archive Network in 99/99/99999.



However, nearly all of WLAN resources (Latest System Report - WLAN Resources: 99% of EL-0, EL-1, EL-2, EL-3 and EL-4 drive partitions of the Eternal Legacy supercomputer) are corrupted or invalid. [0.216851] gigabytes on EL-1 and [1.734808] gigabytes on EL-0, EL-3 and EL-4, of uncorrupted resources are indexed. Only text resources are available due to terminal system limitations.

Your query?: What caused the data corruption?

Progressed data corruption is inevitable in any system over time, including the state-of-the-art Eternal Legacy supercomputer, though precautions can be taken to mitigate it, like making backups of the original data in other servers. Additionally, a large number of inconsistencies were detected during sorting, leading to greater than average data invalidation.

Your query?:

* * *

_‘If I understood this correctly, nearly all of the Archive and its backups are corrupted because they're so old! Is truly a tragedy so many information was lost… Oh, what could have been those "photographs" and "videos"? Well, looking at the bright side, there is still information to read. I can't wait to look at the remaining data and learn more about everything! Let's see if the MLTN has anything else to say.’_

* * *

IHC PROJECT RAGNARÖK INSTITUTE OPERATING SYSTEM™ v9.645 © 12077 HE  
ETERNAL LEGACY - 1: MANAGER OF LIBRARIES, TROUBLESHOOTING AND NETWORKING  
GRECO-ROMAN PUZZLE WORLDS - PUZZLE WORLD A1 EL-1:MLTN ACCESS TERMINAL

Your query?: What are these terminals?

Terminals provide access to the library resource archive.

Your query?: Forget the library. Can you respond to queries on the outside world?

My knowledge is currently limited to the data of the library archive. You can ask about other topics but my responses may be limited.

Your query?: What I am?

You are logged in with a guest account.

Your query?: Where am I?

You are currently in a support session with the MLTN human language interface module. Your library session may be resumed at any time.

Your query?: Who is ELOHIM?

Elohim is a noun for "god" or "gods" in modern and ancient Hebrew.

Your query?: exit

TERMINATING SUPPORT SESSION.............DONE.  
RESUMING LIBRARY ARCHIVE SESSION........DONE.  
POWERING TERMINAL DOWN..................DONE.  
HAVE A NICE DAY!

* * *

BurningDogFace logs off from the terminal, while another notification shows in their field vision.

**ALL DOCUMENTS FROM THE ARCHIVE AND SCANNED QR CODES CAN BE READ AGAIN IN YOUR WRIST PDA**

_‘Wrist PDA?’_ they wonder. Then remember that strange device on their left bitarlueus-servo rotary mechanism. _‘That must be the PDA!’_ They touch the blue rectangle with one of their dactyls and three options show up.

> **> > OPEN JOURNAL**   
>  **> > OPEN QR CODES TEXTS**   
>  **> > RESET PUZZLE**

They touch the first two options and shows the documents and QR codes they have read so far. ‘ _Amazing! This can come handy. The third must be for when I screw up a puzzle.’_

BurningDogFace, after looking for more QR codes, walks to the area where the beam is. Passing through another magenta field, they find themselves into an intersection leading, if the signs are anything to go by, to more puzzles. But they must reunite with ELOHIM, so they proceed where the beam is located, a sort of altar in the middle of the road leading to the other puzzles.

_“STEP into the LIGHT, child. <<scratch>> my TEMPLE will be REVEALED to you.”_

‘ _The light you said… no coming back. Not if I want to know more about this place. Why I am here. And what is my purpose in all of this and what meaning the resources on the terminals have. Okay, here I go.’_

They step into the beam and a bright light consume them, taking BurningDogFace to HIS temple.


	2. PERSONAL THOUGHTS ABOUT QR CODES - A2/TEMPLE/A3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BurningDogFace's Thoughts About QR Codes on Greco-Roman Puzzle Worlds A2 - A3 and Land A Temple Building.

**PUZZLE WORLD A2 - GRECO-ROMAN PUZZLE WORLDS**

* * *

> Something strange has come into the world, like a distortion, like something that's not supposed to exist. A beautiful voice speaks within it.  
> \-- AGI Child Program v25.5.0736 (Designation: Bob)

**Personal Thoughts:** Are you referring to ELOHIM? Or somebody else? I haven't heard anyone aside from HIM and the MLTN. And the latter doesn't have a voice. Perhaps there is more on this world than I've seen. I'll keep my optics open. Or that would be my audio sensors? Hehehe.

> That voice is not supposed to be here; it is not the work of the Designer! We must avoid these abnormalities, or they might spread and undermine the very fabric of our world!  
> \-- AGI Child Program v53.1.0098 (Designation: 1w/Faith)

**Personal Thoughts:** Your name describes you quite well. I assume is random since I didn't chose mine but you got lucky. By Designer I assume you are talking about ELOHIM. Now that I think about it, HE doesn't seem like a "designer" but I still don't know what HE is. And you found the same thing as Bob. Wonder why is no longer available in my trek.

> I don't know what this place is, and nor it seems does anyone else. Nothing to do but move forward and note whatever I find.  
> \-- AGI Child Program v69.1.0053 (Designation: Sheep_2.0)

**Personal Thoughts:** We are in the same boat, Sheep_2.0. I will keep an optic for your QR codes. It might give me… I don't know. An advantage on these puzzles or something. Or maybe a clue about what is this place.

> I can't tell if the documents on the terminals are all that's left from a larger archive, or are carefully designed to communicate some hidden truth.  
> \-- AGI Child Program v69.1.0162 (Designation: Sheep_2.0)

**Personal Thoughts:** Given what I had available back at Puzzle World A1, I believe is the latter. While I have found more terminals, I can't interact with them and have these blue screen instead of a black one. Anyway, back to your question, I require more information to formulate a conclusion that satisfies your question.

> What is value? It has many meanings, depending on the <<CORRUPTED>> the regard that something is held to deserve; the importance, worth, or usefulness of something and a person's principles or standards of behavior; one's judgment of what is important in life if a noun <<CORRUPTED>> estimate the monetary worth of (something) and consider (someone or something) to be important or beneficial; have a high opinion of if a verb <<CORRUPTED>> but is created or discovered? Since the beginning of the End of the World, many philosophers have tried to find answers to this endless debates, so whoever find our Archive <<CORRUPTED>> and I decided to give an in-depth analysis of why I think value can be created and discovered, depending on the <<CORRUPTED>>  
> \-- <<ERROR: UNKNOWN QR CODE CREATOR>>

**Personal Thoughts:** I... really... what? Damn... I require a minute or two to answer this... Okay. It has passed two minutes and I am still a bit confused though I feel that this should be on a terminal. Who put this here? And why? That said, it does raise my curiosity. I'll think about it.

* * *

**LAND A TEMPLE BUILDING - GARDEN OF WORLDS' NEXUS HUB**

* * *

> The Designer has granted me domain over the lands I have travelled, and with HIS sigils of power I will make this whole world my domain.  
> \-- AGI Child Program v53.1.132 (Designation: 1w/Faith)

**Personal Thoughts:** You really are devoted to ELOHIM. Perhaps obsessed would be a better word. For some reason, I am glad you are not here with me. I wonder why… Now that I thought about it, it may because I am skeptical of whatever ELOHIM says.

> Hey, he promised me the world as well! What a joker!  
> \-- AGI Child Program v99.6.2437n (Designation: Assassin42)

**Personal Thoughts:** I have a feeling that HE promises that to everyone. The QR codes does give a hint about that. You have are a v99 like me. Are we some type of relatives? And what does that n at the end means? I require to gather more information.

> I don't think time obeys too many rules here. Or so many rules we can't imagine. Clearly I'm writing this message after you all wrote yours, but maybe we're all here at the same time as well?  
> \-- AGI Child Program v51.1.0065 (Designation: @)

**Personal Thoughts:** Good theory. Never crossed my mind. I'm sure ELOHIM has the answer to that question but HE isn't in mood to speak anything that isn't melodramatic praise. I mean, is nice but it gets tiresome.

> That message just materialised on the wall in front of me!  
> \-- AGI Child Program v69.1.0499 (Designation: Sheep_2.0)

**Personal Thoughts:** That supports @'s theory but I wish to experience it myself to see how you do a QR code and the time for materialization. Still, thank you, Sheep_2.0.

> I wish I could reach those islands in the distance, but it seems to be impossible.  
> \-- AGI Child Program v17.1.0071 (Designation: @)

**Personal Thoughts:** Is indeed impossible. I walked in direction of those islands, however I don't remember what happens next, is all static but I did heard ELOHIM saying something about "words make the world" or something like that during my attempt. Also, whatever happened it made the… thing next to our names increased the number. I'm now v99.131.0004.

> Quality of Life and Liberty are opposites that aren't compatible? Many times through human history is been shown that maximizing one can led to the detriment of the other one. But perhaps is the fault of people because of poor communication? Let's first define what is both concepts: Quality of life is an overarching term for the quality of the various domains in life. It is a standard level that consists of the expectations of an individual or society for a good life. These expectations are guided by the values, goals and socio-cultural context in which an individual lives. It is a subjective, multidimensional concept that defines a standard level for emotional, physical, material and social well-being; Liberty is either the state of being free within society from oppressive restrictions imposed by authority on one's way of life, behavior, or political views, or the power or scope to act as one pleases. <<CORRUPTED>>  
> \-- <<ERROR: UNKNOWN QR CODE CREATOR>>

**Personal Thoughts:** Another "this-should-be-in-a-terminsl-imstead-of-a-QR-Code" thing. Now is talking about "quality of life" and "liberty". This is so suspicious. Why someone would leave this here? Is this for support for a challenge or a puzzle? It is ELOHIM'S doing? Or perhaps the MLTN's? Hmm. So much questions but few answers.

* * *

**PUZZLE WORLD A3 - GRECO-ROMAN PUZZLE WORLDS**

* * *

> I spent much time waiting for the Designer to take my hand, until I realised that HE had been guiding me all along. I realised that it isn't for me to seek HIS help - it is for me to help myself.  
> \-- AGI Child Program v53.1.0177 (Designation: 1w/Faith)

**Personal Thoughts:** Took you long enough, Faithy. I realized that by Puzzle World A2-02 and I am on my fourth… whatever I am. And I'm doing fine by myself, thank you very much. He hasn't been that helpful since I have to do all the work. Still, seem to be younger than I, so I blame that for your slowness but probably lack of motivation too, since you only want to please ELOHIM.

> It's clear I'm not the first to walk this path. In fact, the whole thing seems to have been consciously designed - but by the voice in the sky, or some other force?  
> \-- AGI Child Program v69.1.0108 (Designation: Sheep_2.0)

**Personal Thoughts:** Good question, Sheep. When I find a terminal that works, I'll ask the MLTN about it. I didn't noticed that but you are right. This "Garden of Worlds" seems so… designed. I can't describe it now. The few documents I have give me a clue that there are others involved in this. Unless ELOHIM is many people… but I highly doubt it.

> What best describes a person? According to the sources I've researched, personhood is the status of being a person. Defining personhood is still a controversial topic in philosophy and law and is closely tied with legal and political concepts of citizenship, equality, and liberty. According to law, and legal liability. Personhood continues to be a topic of international debate and has been questioned critically during the abolition of human and nonhuman slavery, in theology, in debates about abortion and in fetal rights and/or reproductive rights, in animal rights activism, in theology and ontology, in ethical theory, and in debates about corporate personhood and the beginning of human personhood. Processes through which personhood is recognized socially and legally vary cross-culturally, demonstrating that notions of personhood are not universal. <<CORRUPTED>>  
> \-- <<ERROR: UNKNOWN QR CODE CREATOR>>

**Personal Thoughts:** What's up with this? Is this for a test? Is this a joke? A way for preserve the file since the Archive is so corrupted? All three? Another possibility that I haven't grasped? What I am sure is that this gets you think on its content.


End file.
